


(Not So) Shattered Dreams

by Pastelgothlapis



Series: Mera Moving Forward [5]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I’m finally returning to my roots it’s a fashion show fic! (Sort of), there might be a second chapter but I make no promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Mera and Molly talk about careers, dreams and maybe a way to give Mera a chance at her childhood dreams.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Mera Salamin
Series: Mera Moving Forward [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706089
Kudos: 22





	(Not So) Shattered Dreams

Mera walked into the Blyndeff Toy Emporium expecting the usual chaos that often comes with visiting the toy shop, however today she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was relatively quiet today. Molly looked up from something she was writing to see who it was. “Hey Mera, did you want me to take care of your pain again?” Mera nodded. “Yeah that’d be great... wow, you look kinda tired.” Molly yawned. “Yeah I guess I am, I’ve been so busy this week because it’s almost the end of the school year, between finals, and running the shop, not to mention stuff for career day next week, I’ve barely had any time to myself.” She added the last part in a tired and defeated voice. Mera was taken aback unsure of how to respond to the girl. “That sounds like a lot for one kid to handle... maybe I can stay and help you run the shop for a bit or something after you dumb down my pain?” For anyone else Mera would have never made such an offer, even though she would refuse to admit it if questioned, she really did want to help Molly and really didn’t mind doing the extra work to help her out, especially if she could do it pain free. Molly smiled. “Thanks Mera, that’s so nice of you! I’ll take care of your pain and then maybe I can show you how to work the register? It’s super simple! And I just have to finish these worksheets and then you can head out.” Mera smiled kindly, an expression she reserved for a very small number of people.

Mera sat down on the bench seat behind the counter and Molly took her hands. In a flash, a familiar feeling of calm and serene quiet overtook Mera. No matter how many times she had her pain taken care of by Molly she was always amazed by it. And now that Molly’s epithet was growing stronger, Mera could go even longer without pain than before, she estimated she could probably make it another week before needing to visit Molly again, of course Mera was happy to visit her anyway regardless of whether she actually needed to now. Molly hummed to herself for the few seconds it took to dumb down Mera’s pain. “Okay, you should be good for awhile now, thanks again for offering to help out, using the cash register is super simple and I-“ Mera waved her off. “It’s fine, I’ve spent enough time in that museum gift shop to understand how to work a cash register you just do what you need to.” Molly nodded. 

A few moments of silence passed with Molly scribbling down things on her worksheets and Mera alternating between looking out the window and around the shop. Finally Mera spoke up. “So what are you working on anyway?” Molly shrugged. “It’s just some worksheets for career day, they’re easy but super tedious.” Mera’s attention drifted back towards the window. “That’s cool I guess, I didn’t know you had to fill out worksheets for a career day, but then again why would I? It’s not like I’ve even been involved in something like that.” Molly set her pencil down. “Career day is pretty fun actually, people come to the school and tell you about their jobs and try to get everyone excited about picking out a career. Like you could go and tell everyone about working in the museum.” Mera set her hand on the counter. “I could, but I don’t think I would, it’s not a very exciting career really, but it is something I can actually do.” Molly looked up at her. “Yeah I guess, after seeing your tour I really should have assumed that wasn’t exactly your dream career, what do you think you would wanna do if you didn’t work at the museum? The whole point of career day is to figure out what your dream career would be after all.”

“Okay first of rude, but second of all you have a point. When I was a kid I never thought much about what I wanted to do with my life, I was never encouraged to think about it probably because my parents didn’t want me to be disappointed if I couldn’t do it, for awhile though I did want to be a fashion model but I was too short, and besides doubling over in pain on the runway is not a good look.” Molly was listening intently to Mera’s story. “I could actually see that for you, you have defined cheekbones and you can be really mean when you wanna be so that could definitely be a solid career choice for you.” Mera smirked at Molly’s apt description of her. “Aww thanks, glad to know I’m setting such an... example... for you.” Molly giggled. “I meant it in a nice way, and you’re still a better role model than my dad.” Mera rolled her eyes. “Ha! The bar is literally on the floor if that’s my competition... not to be mean to you or anything of course.” Mera quickly corrected herself, she may dislike Molly’s dad but she didn’t wanna make her feel bad if she didn’t feel the same way. Molly decided to change the subject. “Y’know Mera if your still interested in doing that modeling thing, my home economics class is having a fashion show as our final. We’re supposed to ask someone we know to be our model, I was gonna ask Giovanni, but I’m sure they’ll understand if modeling is your dream.” Mera as usual was still taken aback by Molly’s kindness. Despite the fact that they had been friends for months now Mera still had no idea how to react any time Molly said or did something nice for her. 

“Well That was a long time ago, but y’know what? I’d love to... heh, if Giovanni doesn’t mind giving up their modeling career anyway. It’ll be fun! And maybe we can make your classmates cry with how much better your designs look than theirs!” Mera smiled with only the slightest hint of mania in her grin. Molly raised an eyebrow. “That sounds good but let’s not make anyone cry this time, okay?” Mera shrugged. “Fine, but just so you know making people cry is at least half the reason I wanted to be a model. Well, that and getting to wear super dramatic clothing.” Molly tried her best to ignore the first part of the comment and focused on the second. “Well at least you still wear a lot of dramatic clothes, I’m pretty sure my dad thought you were like a countess or a vampire or something when you showed up in that Victorian dress last week.” Mera smiled, remembering the incident. “Yeah he did seem kinda scared of me, that was fun. But just so you know that was an Edwardian dress not Victorian, fashion vocabulary is important to know.” Molly nodded. “Good to know. Anyway the fashion show is next week so if you wanna be my model I’ve got some forums for you to fill out, and then we can start designing!” Mera rolled her eyes. “Fine, it’s amazing how you can use that cuteness power of yours to rope me into doing paperwork, gimme the forums and I’ll make sure I’m ready to strike a pose at your show next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic be sure to check out my other epithet erased fics and my tumblr @pastelgothlapis!


End file.
